Savannah City Sweets
by OukamiYasha
Summary: Post-game, Nick/Ellis SLASH. Nick desperately doesn't want to live in the wreckage that is Savannah, but Ellis shows him there are reasons to love it. Language, sex, adult situations. Ongoing-ness.
1. Chapter 1

****

ANOTHER L4D2 fic?! ...yes. Don't judge me!

* * *

"She's dead, Nick. Sorry, but she's dead."

Nick's stomach knotted at the weedy voice crackling from the payphone receiver.

"Oh," he said simply, and stared at a display stand of Slim Jims and beef jerky. It was hard to take the information seriously among the haphazard shelves of candies and semi-edible foods that criss-crossed the convenience store. Nearby, a dozen hot dogs slowly roasted in a glowing red rotisserie and a group of children clamored in front of the donut display, pressing their dirty faces and hands against the glass.

The line on the other end was silent save for the minute sounds of interference, before the voice spoke again.

"The Green Flu, y'know. Not much anyone could--"

"Yeah, I know," Nick said a little more harshly than he meant to. But then again, what did he care?

"Is that all you needed?" the voice on the other end was brisk, unoffended, "because dammit, Nick, I got shit to do and--"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's all I wanted."

"Call me later."

"Yeah," he answered and slipped the receiver back into its metal slot.

So Ava was dead too. Not that it was a deep blow, they'd been divorced for years, after all, and he still got headaches just thinking about all the grief she'd caused him during the course of their marriage and well beyond. But she was another to add to the list of people who had died during the outbreak. Slowly, piece by piece, he was finding those who had once been on his inner circle were now long gone, their bodies burned or buried or still roaming in the woods somewhere, rabid and hungry.

"Hey Nick!" Ellis came bounding up to him, ever-excited, with two large plastic-domed cups in hand, "I got us some slushies! The blue kind! Those're the best. I mean, the red kind's good too...but I never really understood the Coke slushie, I mean, it's jes' a frozen Coke, right? No reason t'get all excited or nothin', I could make frozen Cokes at home jes' by stickin' a can in the freezer."

His tone trailed off toward the end of his spiel as he noticed the look on Nick's face.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Nothing, Overalls. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, jes' lemme grab a couple'a donuts, I been cravin' them little sugar-coated sons'a'bitches since this mornin'!" Ellis shoved the cups into Nick's hands and loped off.

After the Infection hit, Nick had sworn to himself he'd never again set foot in Savannah. But here he was now, not just visiting but fucking _living_ in it. Sometimes he regretted it, and he'd remember the last time they'd seen Rochelle, her head shaking wearily as they stood amongst a convoy of green trucks.

"You know I love y'all, but I just can't go back there," she had said before giving them all tight hugs goodbye, "just can't do it."

But Ellis had been insistant on returning back to his hometown and helping with the rebuilding efforts, and Nick had nowhere to go anyway. Most of Nick's so-called "business partners" had died, and the ones who hadn't had gone further underground than usual in an effort to escape the infection. They still hadn't surfaced, and he couldn't say he blamed them.

He watched as Ellis gently shooed the children away from the donut display, and couldn't help but wonder how, exactly, Ava had died.

* * *

"An' over there, that's where The Marshall House used t'be," Ellis took a hefty bite out of his donut and a sip of the slushie, nodding toward the charred shell of what used to be a hotel, "Mos' haunted buildin' in Savannah! Or, shit, it used t'be. Wunner where the ghosts went when the place got tore up by zombies..."

"Are you even aware of how ridiculous you sound right now?"

Ellis ignored him and nodded to the building ahead of them.

"An' that big buildin' down there is the college li'bry. I ain't never been in there on account'a ya needed a school ID an' college was never really my bag. Looks like them crews is patchin' it up."

Upon noting the construction crews clearing rubble, Ellis stuffed the rest of the donut into his mouth and grabbed Nick's hand, squeezing it lightly. Nick rolled his eyes.

Once, after a night of particularly good sex, he had admitted to Ellis in a post-coital haze that construction workers gave him the creeps now, after that whole ordeal at the sugar mill. Ellis had laughed and laughed and Nick had thrown him out of the bedroom and locked the door. But ever since then, Ellis had the habit of trying to comfort Nick in some way when they were around anyone wearing glaring yellow hard hats and safety vests.

"I'm fine, Overalls," he muttered, yanking his hand away. Some of the powder from Ellis' donuts had gotten onto his fingers and he wiped it unceremoniously against the mechanic's shirt.

"I know that," Ellis grinned, and brushed the powder off, "Yor fine as hell."

Nick smirked and they continued down the road, toward home.

The house was relatively small, quaint. Not exactly the first place Nick would have chosen to live. It had three floors, but the first floor housed a parking garage and the floor space of the upper two floors was tiny. The top story, however, boasted a magnificent view of downtown Savannah, and it was right on the river, which was another thing Ellis had insisted upon.

"That shit happens again, we'll have like, the perfect vantage point!" he had remarked excitedly while exploring the house, " An' we so close t'the river, we kin jes' hop a boat an' be safe from any zombies! Them suckers cain't swim none, 'member?"

Nick had been surprised by his cleverness, and even more surprised when he had actually ended up living there.

The days usually left Nick alone and restless. The government had been collecting the names and information of everyone left alive from the epidemic, issuing jobs and instructions and, on good days, supplies and money to encourage the rebuilding process. Nick had tactfully avoided having his name collected by the agencies. He had never liked the thought that the government so much as knew he existed. So, hey, if they thought he was dead, great.

Ellis hadn't really understood Nick's desire to remain unknown, but he had no qualms, and set about on his government-issued job of fixing military vehicles. Once, Nick had gone with Ellis to explore the ruins of his auto shop. The boy had run his hands over the rusting machinery, the cracked countertops, and let forth a heavy sigh. He never did find Keith or Dave or any of his friends.

The nights were quiet and spent at home, something Nick wasn't used to, but they had each other, and more often than not, Ellis was ready be thrown down on the bed and properly fucked. Or thrown down on the couch and properly fucked. Or the floor. Or the counter. Or the table. Pretty much every inch of the house was fucking territory. A couple months ago, they had done it against the hood of the car in the garage, an act that had given Ellis what he claimed to be the biggest orgasm of his young life. He was _still _talking about it.

"Ain't nothin' to eat!" Ellis bemoaned the bare cabinets before yanking open the refridgerator door, "Jesus, nothin' at all!"

"You just had donuts."

"Yeah, but them's jes' donuts. I want like, y'know, real food. Nick, you wanna go grocery shoppin' tomorra?"

"What the hell do I look like to you?" Nick muttered and lit a cigarette, flicking the lighter top back on before stuffing it into his jacket pocket, "a housewife?"

"Yeah, purty much," Ellis shrugged before snatching the cigarette from between Nick's lips and cramming it into the ashtray. Nick just stared at him.

"Kid, you better have a good as hell reason to have done that."

"I jes' don' think you need to be suckin' on that thing when y'could be suckin' on me..." the boy smirked sensually and pressed his lips lightly against Nick's. Nick chuckled into the kiss, his hands searching out the mechanic's strong back.

"Your dick doesn't give me a nicotine fix, Overalls," he stated and bit down hard on Ellis' lower lip. Ellis groaned and pulled Nick close against him.

"Yor hands, darlin'," he whispered, his eyes gleaming, "you ain't got 'em far 'nuff up my shirt yet."

"Oh? Well, I can do you one better," he pulled the mechanic's shirt off roughly and slid his hands all over Ellis' chest, hard and light, scratching and carressing, flicking his fingers over the erect nipples. All the while Ellis moaned and pressed against Nick.

Tonight, they actually made it to their bedroom.

* * *

"Shit, Nick, you shoulda seen it!!" Ellis exclaimed as they trodded down the cobblestoned street, "horses ev'rywhere! Pulling carriages an' whatnot, y'know? Big'uns, too, like Clydesdales and shit, I reckon. It was mostly show, I guess, fer tourists and whatnot? But, I dunno, there was jes' something' mighty comfortin' about seein' them big animals walkin' up and down the streets like they belonged there."

Nick was beginning to regret his choice to walk Ellis to work. But he'd go crazy if he were cooped up in that house for one more day. There had to be some kind of game in this half-dead hick town he could play, and he'd sure as hell find it, and win. Maybe he'd buy Ellis a new hat; his had survive the apocalypse, sure, but was quite the worse for wear.

"There was one horse, an' shit, I dunno what was wrong with the poor bastard, but his neck was real floppy. I mean, that shit ain't normal. You ever seen a floppy-necked horse? Jes' ain't right," Ellis jabbered on, then stopped as he reached the parking garage that served as a makeship auto shop. He smiled up at Nick and kissed his cheek gently, "I'll be back home soon."

Nick shrugged in a noncommital way and watched as the boy scampered off into the dimly lit passage.

The man popped his collar before continuing down the street. The sky was bright blue and alive with sunlight, reminded Nick of Ellis' eyes.

* * *

**Baaaaw! Reviews are appreciated, thank you kindry! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Ha, guess I should have been more clear in the previous chapter, this is an ongoing fic. As if I didn't have enough of those to tend to, lol. Oh wellz. Onward!**

**This chapter is mainly pure fluff mixed with hot gay sex. So...yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Nick had a talent for rooting out seedy places and underhanded games involving vast amounts of money. He was like a pig after truffles, except he hated mushrooms and he was endlessly more classy than swine. A short trip down the road and through a couple alleyways had led him to a familiar haunt; a small bar he had visited a couple days before the Infection had broken out those few years ago. He smirked at the memory, how he had swindled the hell out of a couple of unsuspecting college kids and a bunch of drunken businessmen. The tail hadn't been to bad, either.

He didn't see too many women anymore, and he didn't want to think of the reasons why that might be.

Instead, he stepped into the hazy atmosphere of the bar and lost himself. There was something about dimly-lit joints like this, mumbling figures obscured by a thick fog of smoke, glasses clinking and cards flipping, that made Nick all business.

And business was good.

By the end of it, he had won 250 dollars, a watch, and the phone number of a cute young waitress with a huge rack, and he wasn't talking about spare ribs either. He stuffed the winnings into his pocket and lit a cigarette as he strolled out the door.

A good rule of thumb when you lived the kind of life he did; once you made your kill, take it and leave. Quickly. Once upon a time, when he was younger, he had to learn that lesson and learn it quick.

* * *

"The nights are so quiet here. Didn't you ever go out and party before the Green Flu hit?"

Nick sat on the couch, reading a book, with Ellis' head in his lap as the boy read an ancient issue of Popular Mechanics.

"Hell yeah, all the time! Shit, me an' Keith an' Dave an' a lot of other boys from the shop an' around town, y'know, we used'ta set up in someone's backyard an' grill an' drink...it's jes'...there ain't no one to party with now. Well, I guess there is, but..." his voice almost choked before trailing off, and he flipped a page noisily as if to make up for it, "why, you wanna get outta the house or somethin'?"

Nick groaned and rolled his eyes. He tossed the book onto the coffee table, ignoring the fact that it skidded across the smooth glass and onto the floor.

"_Yes,_ Overalls! That's what I've been telling you for weeks now! I can't take being cooped up like this, I have to go out and play poker or get drunk or go on a drive..."

"So long as you ain't gon' get drunk an' _then _go for a drive," Ellis moved the magazine down and grinned up at him.

Another one of Nick's post-coital mistakes had been to tell Ellis that he had been sent to jail once for a DUI.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Anyways, yor place is in the house, wifey. Speakin' of, you gon' do laundry tomorra? I ain't got anymore clean clothes. Make sure ya iron 'em, too."

Nick stood up swiftly and sent Ellis sprawling onto the floor. The boy rubbed his head and looked up at Nick, his lips set in that typical crooked grin.

"I was jes' joking, sweetheart."

"You better as fuck just be joking. If anyone's the 'wifey' in this relationship, it's you," he sat back down on the couch as Ellis pushed himself up into a sitting position, staring at him in offense.

"Me? The hell? Why am I the girl?"

"Because," Nick smirked, "you're always the one taking. And you moan like a little bitch, too."

"Do not!" Ellis slapped the palm of his hand against the couch for emphasis, the affronted look still playing in his blue eyes.

Nick set aside his newspaper and leaned forward, cupping Ellis' cheek in his hand. A reddish tinge swiftly swept across the boy's face, his plump lips parted slightly. Nick laughed in his face before pulling away.

"You're blushing like a schoolgirl, El--_what the hell_?"

Ellis had pounced on Nick like a goddamn Hunter and pinned him against the couch, nipping at his neck and ears and lips, his hands all over Nick's chest.

"I ain't no girl," he whispered roughly into Nick's ear, his breath hot against the side of the older man's face, "I'm gon' make you all mine, darlin', an' show you I ain't no girl..."

Nick moaned before gripping Ellis' shoulders and rolling over, sending them both hard onto the floor. Nick straddled Ellis' waist and gave him a feral grin.

"Tell me, Ellis, how're you '_gon' _make me all yours if you're on the bottom?" he dug his fingers into the material of Ellis' shirt and yanked it off. With surprisng strength, Ellis wriggled out from underneath him and shot upright.

"Raaaape!" the boy laughed after sprinting to the other side of the room, his eyes sparkling and lips pulled wide in a white-toothed grin. Nick snorted and charged after him, pinning him against the wall.

"See? You're the chick," he chuckled against Ellis' lips and they kissed fiercely. The mechanic's skilled hands deftly undid the buttons of Nick's shirt and then slid beyond, finding the flesh of Nick's chest and sliding over it, over the conman's chest hair and scars and the scratches from the previous night's activites. Nick dug his fingernails into Ellis' shoulders and they both moaned into each other's mouths, the sound deep and reverberating around their warring tongues.

Ellis' hands moved south, finding Nick's belt and undoing it. It didn't take long for him to grasp hold of what lay beyond, and Nick gasped.

"Aaah...God, Ellis..."

"Who's blushin' like a schoolgirl now?" Ellis asked, pressing his lips close to Nick's ear, "I'll treat ya real nice if you take t'bein' the girl tonight..."

"And break a perfectly good tradition? I don't think so," Nick grabbed Ellis' wrists away from his crotch and pinned them flat against the wall. Ellis looked at Nick in confusion.

"You don' want me touchin' you?" he asked with a type of innocence that shouldn't have been present in their current situation.

Nick just responded with a smirk and began grinding his hips against Ellis', still pinning the boy's hands down firmly.

Ellis' head lolled back as he groaned, moving his pelvis forward to meet each of Nick's thrusts. Nick ground the younger man hard against the wall, could feel the heat building up in his underwear and the bulge growing in Ellis' pants. Ellis whimpered, his eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust.

"Ah Jesus Christ...Nick, darlin'..."

Nick moved back from Ellis and let go of his hands, leaving the young man panting and whimpering for more.

"Dammit, Nick, come _on_...felt so good..."

"Of course it did. But you're not getting anymore 'till you take care of me like a good wife should," he pointed down to his trousers, which hung loosely off of his hips from the undone belt.

Ellis conceded, kneeling down onto his knees and pulling Nick's pants and boxers down in one swift movement. He grasped the man's erection in one hand, his other hand firmly squeezing Nick's ass, and began sucking. Nick gave a throaty growl, burying his hands into Ellis' thick hair. The mechanic smiled against Nick's cock, stroking the shaft with the calloused pad of his thumb while swirling his tongue around the head.

"You get better every time..." Nick mumbled softly, slipping his fingers through the curly locks, ruffling them up and smoothing them over. Ellis grinned around Nick's member and began lifting his head up as if to answer when the conman pressed his hands more firmly down upon the boy's skull, making sure his attention was devoted there and nowhere else.

_Still can't shut up, though, _Nick thought, but soon lost himself as Ellis sucked and squeezed and made delicious little noises deep from his throat.

"Mnh...okay, Overalls, c'mon..." the gambler muttered, pulling Ellis back up before the boy got too involved. He wanted to make this last.

Ellis stood, gazing at Nick with a slight smile on his face, the wet fingers of one of his hands gliding up and down the side of Nick's erection. Nick shuddered and moaned and closed his eyes, and before he knew it, Ellis was kissing him with the same mouth that had been wrapped around him just seconds before. It tasted salty, with just a hint of the powdered sugar from the donuts Ellis had consumed earlier.

Those damn donuts again. Nick had raised a cynical eyebrow and told Ellis if he ate any more donuts, the boy would gain a hundred pounds and Nick would unfortunately have to break up with him because he couldn't be seen dating someone overweight. Ellis had just grinned and stuffed another donut into his mouth.

Nick broke the kiss and Ellis didn't have time to look disappointed before Nick unceremoniously stepped out of his pants and underwear and dragged Ellis into the bedroom. He shoved the kid roughly onto the bed and, while pulling off his own shirt, issued a command.

"Take your clothes off, killer."

Ellis had his pants and boxers off even before Nick had finished taking off his shirt.

"Damn," was all Nick could say. Ellis all but beamed in pride and Nick didn't try to stifle his laughter. He crawled over the boy on his hands and knees, dipping his head down to capture the willing mouth once again.

"Nick..." Ellis mumbled in the middle of the kiss, "take me, darlin'..."

"I thought you said you weren't the girl."

"I ain't! Why you gotta make things so hard?"

"I dunno," Nick smirked and flicked his eyes toward Ellis' erection, then back to the boy's face, "maybe because you like it?"

Ellis just blushed and laughed and hooked his legs around Nick's waist, bringing their hips together with a moan. He squirmed beneath the gambler, fingertips digging into the flesh of Nick's back. Nick humped against Ellis firmly while his arm stretched out, searching the bedside table drawer for their trusty bottle of KY. He paused, much to Ellis' dismay, and applied it, slicking it over his own cock with such enthusiasm that his lover looked, frankly, jealous.

Once he was done, Nick tugged at Ellis' shoulder to get him to turn over.

"I want you on your knees for me, El..." Nick whispered huskily into Ellis' ear. Ellis shivered and obeyed, leaning his upper body against the bed while his rear end stuck proudly into the air. Nick smiled and let his hands roam the firm buttocks, giving a couple of pinches here and there just to hear the boy yelp and moan. He then stood on his knees, gripped the mechanic's hips, and shoved himself firmly inside.

Ellis gave a slight hiss, his white-knuckled hands clenching at the bedsheets. Nick wasted no time, thrusting in and out and gripping the boy's hipbones fervently. Ellis' body relaxed and he lay his cheek against the surface of the bed, hazily watching Nick out of the corner of his eye and moaning words of encouragement.

Nick loved to see the kid's eyes glaze over like that, pale blue and lazy with lust. He'd seen it a million times and still hadn't gotten tired of it; Ellis' thick eyelashes would flutter and shut over his eyes, his pink lips would part and moan and murmur and close, then repeat the whole cycle again.

"What're you thinking about, Overalls?" Nick tried to ask as casually as he could. He knew it drove Ellis crazy that Nick was so composed during sex, when Ellis himself went wild after just the first touch.

"Y...you.." Ellis breathed softly, then chuckled and added, "a'course."

"Good answer," Nick grunted as through the thrusts.

"Nick..."

"Mmh?"

"So...good..." Ellis groaned, words muffled against the plush of the comforter.

"Naturally," Nick's voice hitched as he felt the first familiar clench of his insides. His breathing sped, he clutched Ellis' hips harder and his pace quickened. The boy closed his eyes tightly, his mouth slack and moaning and a thin puddle of drool staining the blue fabric beneath him. Nick reached around to grab at Ellis' neglected erection, and a few firm tugs were all that was needed to send him into a shuddering orgasm. Nick himself followed a few moments afterwards, pushed over the edge by the tightness of Ellis' muscles around him.

Ellis slumped flat on his stomach with Nick laying spent on top of him. Ellis then laughed weakly; he had the odd habit of doing that after sex.

"So good..." he repeated once again. Nick crawled off of him after a few quick kisses to Ellis' broad back, and burrowed under the covers. Ellis took longer to recover, watching Nick lazily before mimicking his actions and snuggling up against him.

"This is jes' like a dream, darlin'..." he sighed, tracing lazy circles through the hair on Nick's chest, his eyes closing sleepily, "ain't never been so happy before..."

The gambler hooked an arm around Ellis' shoulders and smiled slightly.

And he knew he'd find a way to make living in Savannah worth his while.

* * *

**I'm so bad at writing porn...but I love it so...**


End file.
